La visitante
by patydcapricornio
Summary: en esta historia recreare que aya nuevos portadores nadamas que en esta ocasion are que camus tenga una hermana, y pues aqui are que la ley de athena no sea util que las mujeres usen mascara espero les guste y pues este personaje pues soy yo  patty
1. Chapter 1 la presentacion

LA VISITANTE

CAP.1

Isla de Andrómeda, dia normal para Darkard su morador quien a diario solía dar una caminata a lo largo de la playa para cuidar que todo transcurriera en orden. De pronto una presencia inquieto al caballero de Andromeda quien de inmediato salio en busca del portador de tal aura que irrumpía con la paz del lugar, luego de buscar por algunos minutos Darkard finalmente encontró a quien había invadido la Isla, pero al parecer no era un enemigo del caballero... con su cuerpo tirado sobre la arena de la playa yacía una joven que al parecer había pasado por un largo viaje para llegar hasta ahí. Pero cuales serian las razones de esta muchacha para ir hasta ahí sin una armadura, siendo bien sabido por todos que Darkard era uno de los más despiadados guerreros, esta joven estaba arriesgando su vida al ir hasta ahí. Con algunas preguntas en su cabeza el caballero de Andrómeda se acerco hasta aquella muchacha y con su mano la movió para verificar que aun estuviese viva, luego de comprobarlo tan solo la miro un poco mas y procedió a interrogarle sin darle tiempo a nada...

Veo que no posees armadura alguna, y al parecer no eres un enemigo. Entonces quien eres tu y como has llegado hasta aquí? Dime, cómo te llamas, y que has venido a buscar hasta este lugar?

El caballero miraba fijamente a la "visitante" mientras esperaba una respuesta de ella.

_Me dicen Patty soy la única sobreviviente del una emboscada en nuestro barco. Mi nombre verdadero es patricia antes de la emboscada uno de mis compañeros me comentaba que en la isla de Andrómeda avía un despiadado caballero que si veía que eras débil te mataría, pero aunque con eso se le consideraba un gran caballero de athena._

Con toda tranquilidad Darkard escucho el relato de la joven guardando silencio, sus ojos permanecían clavados como cuchillas el mientras este hablaba. Al cabo de algunos minutos y luego de que la muchacha termino el relato, se desmayo.

La llevo hasta su pequeña choza y ahí curo sus heridas y la vendo. En cuanto estaba haciendo eso noto que la muchacha tenía un ligero parecido al cosmo de uno de los santos dorados, mientras estaba con esos pensamientos alguien tocaba la puerta era uno de los soldados de athena y fue abrirla y le dijo:

_Soldado: Señor le mandaron esta carta del santuario._

Darkard: Gracias y para que me mandan una carta?

Soldado: Señor Darkard no se la razón solo me dijeron que se la viniera a entregar

Con eso se retira dejando a Darkard con la carta en mano y estando ahí mismo la abrió y empezó a leer lo que venía escrito

_**Darkard en esta carta te queremos informar que el 21 de oct llegara un grupo de muchacho que a la vez será atacada su embarcación para que el que sobreviva sea alumno tuyo, y a todo esto no queremos que rechaces al o a la joven que sea tu alumno.**_

_**ATTE: El patriarca**_

_Ante lo que leyó Darkard se quedo sorprendido ya que la única sobreviviente de ese grupo era patty y que desde a hora en adelante seria su alumna, durante su momento de meditación se dio cuenta que patty se estaba despertando_

Por fin despiertas, yo soy Darkard el caballero de Andrómeda. Ya se a que has venido hasta mi Isla y en verdad has sido valiente para venir hasta un lugar tan remoto en el orbe solo para convertirte en caballero, tienes el espíritu que cualquier guerrero necesita para llegar a ser poderoso... Me has convencido, seré tu maestro, pero ten cuidado, tu entrenamiento no sera nada fácil.

Patty:__Gracias maestro no lo defraudare le prometo terminar el entrenamiento y obtener la armadura de capricornio.

Darkard: Ok muchacha mañana en la mañana comenzaras tu entrenamiento, por hoy solo descansa.

Con eso ultimo Darkard salió de la choza para darle la última ronda a la isla, mientras que en la choza patty se quedo sentada sobre la cama y miro hacia afuera y se dijo asi misma cuando miro el atardecer "_**Camus te mostrare que si me convertiré en una caballero de athena como tú" **_con eso ultimo se volvió a acostar porque mañana seria un día muy cansado.

Darkard estando cerca de donde se encontraban los demas caballeros entrenando a los próximos defensores de athena en eso se quedo pensando en su aprendiz_**" como es posible que esa muchacha tenga el mismo nivel de cosmo que el antiguo caballero de acuario"**_ cuando estaba en eso se le acerco albiore.

Albiore: Hola darkard me entere que tentras una disipula que bueno- ya no dijo nada ya que vio que su amigo estaba pensativo.

Darkard: albiore te dejo tengo que seguir con mi caminata y lo de mi dicipula gracias jejeje supongo que será un reto entrenarla

Con eso se fue darkard de la vista de albiore y a regresar a su choza y vio que su aprendiz estaba dormida, y pues el decidió hacer lo mismo ya que mañana seria un dia duro.__


	2. La preparacion

CAP.2 LA PREPARACION

En la mañana siguiente se levantan temprano para el "entrenamiento" ya que esta joven tenia la experiencia del entrenamiento en otro clima pues digamos que la isla de andromeda aparte de la isla de la reina muerte era uno de los lugares mas calurosos de la tierra, que durante el entrenamiento la joven no aguantaba el calor de ese lugar así que darkard y pregunto algo antes de dar una solución a ese problema.

Darkard: Aver patty dime algo donde avias entrenado antes?

Patty: sin saber que decirle- bueno antes avia tenido otro maestro con el entrene de niña en España y ya a hora antes de venir hasta aca entrene un tiempo en el santuario.- con eso ultimo se sento en el piso a estirar los musculos

Darkard- pensó un rato en como solucionar ese problema hasta que recordó algo- Sabes que podemos hacer para que te acostumbras al clima- mirando a su aprendiz- puedes a acostumbrarte al clima te pones a correr en toda la isla diario empezando desde hoy- mirando la reacción de la muchacha.

Patty: QUEE! – dijo sorprendida ya que no esperaba eso de su maestro-PERO MAESTRO COMO PRETENDE QUE CON ESO ME ACOSTUMBRAR DE ESTA…- ya no siguió ya que vio la cara de su maestro con cara de enojo y eso solo significaba una cosa- esta bien mejor ya le corro que de seguro me aras algo.

Y como lo dijo la joven salió corriendo desde ese punto para acatar esa orden, cuando Darkard ya no diviso a su aprendiz pero si con el cosmo se dijo a si mismo "_**mmmm niña si con eso te acostumbraras en solo tres o cuatro días"**_

En otro lugar se encontraba una joven corriendo ya una poca cerca de donde se encontraban entrenando los aprendices de albiore.

Albiore: VAMOS LILIA CON MAS FUERZA! REY IGUAL!- en eso vio que pasaba cerca la aprendiz de darkard lo primero que pensó fue que la castigo por hacer algo mal, asi que decidió detener su paso-MUCHACHA DETENTE UN MOMENTO- dijo acercándose a donde ella avia parado-Hola asi que tu eres la aprendiz de Darkard verdad?- dijo extendiendo su mano asía ella.

Patty: Etto si soy patty próxima portadora de la armadura de capricornio y tu quien eres….?

Albiore- sorprendido con la respuesta de la joven le dijo sonriendo- jajaja soy albiore amigo de tu maestro n_n- se que analizando un rato a la joven y le dijo después- te gustaría entrenar con nosotros un rato.

Patty pensando un rato ya que sabia que era su primer dia en esta isla y avia batallado con el clima pero ya con lo que avia corrido ya se sentía un poco mejor pero también pensó que diría su maestro si no la ve regresar- No se necesito regresar donde mi maestro.

Albiore: no te preocupes si darkard no ve que regresas sabrá que estas conmigo no te preocupes, sirve y nos muestras que tienes n_n.

Patty ya un poco convencida se animo y se pone en posicion de pelea en espera de cual de los dos discípulos de albiore pelearía con ella.

Albiore mirándola y luego dirijiendose a sus discípulos- aver cual de los dos quiere pelear con ella?.

Lilia: no se maestro seve que si sabe a lo ve viene no yo no peleo con ella- dijo preocupada ya que ella podía sentir el cosmo de patty y lo notaba mas grande que el de su propio maestro.

Rey: maestro yo me enfrentare a ella se ve que no aguantara mucho en la batalla- dijo con desden hacia ella porque según el era el mas fuerte de la isla y no quería que una chava le quitara el puesto.

Asique como el lo dijo se puso frente a ella y también se puso en posición de pelea los dos esperaron la indicasion de albiore para empezar a pelear.

Ya con la indicasion que les hiso albiore el primero en dar el primer golpe fue rey haciendo que patty callera al suelo pero ella no se quedo con los brazos cruzados se levanto rápido y le regreso el golpe pero mas fuerte lanzándolo hacia una roca y hasta rompiéndola con eso dejo sorprendidos a lilia y albiore, se levanta entre los escombros rey y le dice a patty "**asi que haci quieres pelear ya vera"** con esas palabras empieza a elevar su cosmo para atacarla con mayor fuerza y lanzarle su técnica"** BOLAS DE FUEGO"** patty logro esquivar ese ataque mas no esperaba la replica de la técnica y esta ves si logro hacerle daño asiendo que también ella se golpeara contra una roca a lo que llevo que escupiera sangre y dijiera "**valla que si sabes pelear, pero eso no te salvara de mi técnica".**

En eso en lo que ella se levantaba su cosmo su maestro llego junto con albiore y lilia y miro sorprendido la pelea.

Albiore: hola darkard es interesante tu aprendiz ella sabe como elevar el cosmo al igual que tiene sus técnicas jejejeje, no crees que ya devio de aver optenido su armadura?- dijo mirando a su amigo

Darkard: mejor ver como pelea aparte que asi vere de que santo dorado aprendió- dijo eso con media sonrisa.

Con eso albiore se callo y quiso ver la técnica de la aprendiza de su amigo que por el nivel de su cosmo si se notava que fue entrenada por un dorado.

" **RAFAGA DE ESPADAS"** esa técnica para darkard y albiore se les hiso muy conocida mas que para lilia y rey fue muy sorprendente pero rey fue el que resivio tremenda golpisa ya que la técnica consistía de dos espadas e hiso que rey ya no se levantara del suelo perdiendo la pelea.

Albiore: y este encuentro lo gana patty!- dijo ya convencido quien fue su maestro antes de darkard.

Rey levantándose del suelo con uno solo corte el su hombre mirando hacia patty: COMO OSASTE HACERME ESTO!- dijo enojado ya que con eso a ella la considerarían como una de las mejores de su generación mas que molesto le siguió diciendo- COMO PUEDES SEGUIR SIENDO APRENDIX SI YA SEVE QUE TE MERESES LA ARMADURA O QUE VIERON QUE NO ERAS LO SUFIENTEMENTE BUENA PARA ELLA!-dijo eso para ver que decía patty para bajarle según el su entusiasmo.

Lilia:yaaa rey dejala en paz solo estas celoso ya que tu vas por una armadura de plata y no por una de oro- diciendo eso mirándolo desafiante.

Rey a parte a lilia de su camino y se dirige a patty y la mira enojado ya que su maestro por la mente le decía que se fuera a la cabaña, Ante esto el se fue ante la vista de los presentes.

Darkard: Bueno Patty mejor regresemos a la cabaña ya comprobé mi teoría sobre ti.- dicho esto los dos se van caminando durante el camino no hubo conversación hasta que patty decidió hacer una pregunta.

Patty: Disculpe maestro pero puedo saber cual es su teoría sobre mi?- pregunto eso deteniéndose antes de llegar a la puerta.

Darkard- solo mirándola de reojo le dice: eso todavía no te incumbe y otra cosa tu no entraras hoy a la cabaña ya que tu castigo por distraerte en tu entrenamiento será golpear un pedazo de montaña hasta que partas esa montaña en miles de pedacitos.

Darkard entro y dejo a patty en shock asi que sin mas que hacer decidió hacer eso a volver ser castigada por su nuevo maestro y en su mente recordaba a su antiguo maestro "_**Shura tu eras mucho mas comprensivo que este darkard"**_


End file.
